Oasis
by outandsober
Summary: She believed him when he said that he would never leave her side, that he would always be there until the very end. However, Gabriella didn't expect that he would still be there holding her hands when life threw them a huge ass anchor to carry.


_And all the roads we have to walk are winding__  
__And all the lights that lead us there are blinding__  
__There are many things that I__  
__Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

When he promised her he would always be there for her, she believed him. She believed that he would stay by her side no matter what, she believed him when he said that he would never hurt her, she believed him when he said that he loved her.

Most importantly, she believed him when he said that everything would be alright.

Gabriella Montez was known to be a strong-willed woman, she knew what was right and wrong, she used to step in the walls of East High with her head held high, she was the person you know you can always count on, she made everyone proud, she made her parents proud. However, in the last few months, her life did a complete turn over. She's no longer the one people look up to, she instead enter East High trying to avoid eye contact with everyone as much as possible. Everything changed because of that one night.

A night that changed their life forever.

_Gabriella sat in the corner of her bathroom as tears silently roll down her cheeks. She was staring at the two lines for the past hour, hoping that if she concentrated hard enough it would change. No such luck, as her tears were slowly blurring her vision. "No, no, it can't be." was her continuous silent whispers. _

_The house phone filled the still air. It was buzzing for almost 30 minutes, but of course no one could answer it, Gabriella's mom was out on a business trip as usual. _

_Finding the lost courage, she stood up threw the offending object at the trash and walked out of the bathroom. _

"_Hello?" muttered Gabriella as she answered the phone. _

"_Oh thank God! Are you okay? You haven't been answering my call or returning any of my texts. I got worried so I figured that I could try and call your house instead. Are you okay?" the called rambled. _

_Gabriella tried to blink out the tears and was trying to muster a steady breath, "Uh yeah. I'm fine. Everything's fine." _

"_I don't believe you. You sound like you're about to cry or cried already. Come on baby, you know you can tell me everything and anything right." the husky voice pleaded through the phone. With that, everything Gabriella was trying to hold in flowed and she broke down. _

"_Baby, hey, hey, what's wrong?" the voice grew worried, "I'm coming over."_

"_No, Troy. Please. Don't come." she quickly replyed, "Not yet atleast."_

"_Why? What do you mean?" Troy continued to question desperate for any kind of solid answer. Silence came over and Gabriella's sniffling was the only thing that can be heard. "That's it. I'll be there in 15."_

_True to his words, 15 minutes later someone came knocking. Gabriella debated whether she should open the door, let him in and tell him everything or she would wait for another time to spill the beans. With a sigh, she stood up and went to open the door._

_Troy's heart crumbled at the sight, there he's looking at the love of his love, with her nose red and eyes swollen. Without hesitation he pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?"_

_Gabriella cried and held tighter, "I'm so sorry."_

"_What?" Troy lead them to the couch after closing the door, "You didn't do anything wrong. Why are you sorry for?"_

_Gabriella looked away and thought of ways how she could break the news. Troy sighed and tilted her chin, "You can tell me." Gabriella's sad eyes looked at Troy's worried orbs. She saw how sincere and confused he was. His eyes looked so blue, so deep, that the ocean would be jealous. His eyes never failed to comfort her in its soundless ways. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault."_

"_Baby, baby. Ssh. Stop saying sorry for something you shouldn't apologize for." Troy insisted._

"_You'll leave me if I tell you." Gabriella said._

"_Try me." Troy said, "Nothing could ever make me want to leave you. You should know that by now."_

_Gabriella shook her head knowing that if only he knew her secret, her world would crash and fall apart. He would leave. "Are you sure about that?" She quietly questioned. "'Cause most people would be scared and angry and probably would be out the door the moment they knew._

_Troy cupped her cheeks and leaned in, "Well, I'm not most people." _

_Gabriella inhaled deeply and looked into his sapphire eyes, slowly she muttered the words that changed both of their lives forever. "I'm pregnant."_

Gabriella opened her locker and looked at the picture that hang inside. Everything's about to change. Time was not in their hands, and it's running fast. She's now sporting a bump due to the reason that she's now in her 26th week. In less than 3 months, she would be holding her baby. Her and Troy's little one.

"Time flies isn't it?" a husky voice vibrated her eardrums. She spun around and saw the ocean pools. "Hey."

Gabriella looked around and sighed, "They're still talking, you know?"

There are things that Troy just wanted to destroy and burn to the ground, people that he wanted to tell fuck off and mind their own business, he had done it once and it led him to the principal's office. Troy sighed and pulled her in, "I know baby."

"I just wish that it would all stop." Gabriella admitted trying not to get overwhelmed by her emotions. Her pregnancy is one hell of a roller coaster ride. Hormones came to Gabriella like waves, and hit Troy like shit.

There is only one thing worse than being called slut, whore and various insults of the majority of the school population and that is the disappointed looks given by their parents when they told them the news.

_Troy and Gabriella sat at dinner with both of their parents. They were gathered in the Bolton's residence. Miraculously enough, Maria was present. Gabriella can not stop fidgeting in her seat and play around her food. Troy however was more calm. Being said, Troy was the one brave enough to speak out first, he cleared his throat and said, "We have some news."_

_All the adults looked at both of them. "You're not getting married are you?" Jack chuckled, "I mean, not that I don't see it down the road but you're too young for now."_

_Troy let out a nervous laugh, "Uh, no. Not yey anyways." Gabriella remained silent refusing to look at their parents._

"_Then what is it?" Maria asked with a sharp tone. "Stop beating around the bush and come and say it." _

_Gabriella looked up, "Mom, stop." How can she act like this when she's not even around most of the time run through her thoughts but did not dare to say it aloud._

_Lucille sighed, "What is it? Did you have another detention? Cause I'm pretty sure we're used to it already." She said trying to lighten up the mood._

_With a deep breath, "Gabriella's pregnant." With that all hell seemed to break lose. _

"_What the fuck do you mean Gabriella's pregnant?" Maria shouted as she stood up and leaned across the table. _

_Troy leaned closer to Gabriella as if trying to protect her from what may come, "Exactly that."_

"_Troy...Gabriella, you're only 17! How could you be so irresponsible?" Lucille questioned trying to remain calm, "And Maria please, if you could sit down, it would be better."_

_Troy was about to explain when Maria cut in, "Don't tell me what to do! You son impregnated my daughter!"_

"_Shut up!" Gabriella's voice that used to be small and quiet demanded. Maria looked at her daughter like she's crazy and pointed a finger at her, "You disgust me."_

"_Enough!" Jack's dominant voice ringed the room and all fell silent. Gabriella was trying to hold back the tears, hearing that from her mother hurt, even though Gabriella hated the fact that she's always away, she still is her mother's daughter. _

_Troy gulped when Jack began to speak again, "What the hell were you thinking?" his voice full of authority continued, "For goodness sake you're only 17. You got your lives ahead of you! You're just about to graduate!"_

"_I know dad." Troy answered, "But we're going to keep the baby. Gabriella and I already talked about this. We will finish school then we will both go to college."_

"_And how do you think you would manage to do that?" Maria asked calming down the tiniest. _

_Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and continued, "We'll get student loans. And after Gabriella gives birth, she'll stop for a year while I continue to study. And maybe when the baby is old enough, Gabriella will then continue hers."_

_Gabriella looked at Troy with both awe and adoration. Here a man tries to explain to their about-to-explode parents their plans for the future with such determination that makes Gabriella quiver. _

"_You think that's easy." Maria let out a dark chuckle. "When you bot realize the mistake you did when you're trying to provide milk for the baby and at the same time rent and still try to manage to get a decent grade, you'll be out of it before I can say I told you so."_

_Troy's eyes darkened, "No. We know what we got ourselves into and we will raise our child with or without your help. There are some people who would be willing to help us. And that just says something about what kind of parent you are, when people we are not related to are trying than the ones related to us by blood aren't."_

Their parents now are trying to be supportive for the both of them. However, true enough there are also some people who never left their side when things got rough.

"Hey G!" the girl covered with pink sequins squealed as she approached them.

Gabriella giggled at her best friend and gave her a hug, "Hey S!"

"So, yesterday I went baby shopping and got some very fabulous clothes." Sharpay informed them. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shar, you do know that I still have like 2 months right?" Gabriella was very thankful for everything Sharpay had done for them but sometimes she just goes way over the top.

"I know. But I'm just excited for my little godbaby." the blonde exclaimed as she clapped her hands. Gabriella told her that she would like her to be their child's godmother and Sharpay was more than ecstatic to be one. Troy however was not. He feared that his little angel would be like Sharpay when he grew older. Yes, a boy. Their first kid will be a boy and Sharpay was not the happiest when she learned that but in 10 minutes she said that it didn't even matter. She would spoil it nonetheless to which Troy groaned.

"Dude! Can you please calm your lady." Troy requested as he pretend to pull out his hair.

"No way man. I tried reminding her yesterday that you'll be having a boy and I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth." the boy with a huge afro chuckled both of his arms raised in surrender.

"Fuck."

Ten year later. Troy walked inside their house to where he was greeted with a round of giggles. Troy smiled to himself and loosened his tie. He entered the playroom and saw his bundle of joy. College didn't come easy for the two of them, many times they struggled to make ends meet. Though, their parents tried to help them once in a while, Troy being a man has a pride. He was determined to make the best life he could offer for his little family. When Alexander Bolton was born, everything became worthwhile. Gabriella stopped college for a while as Troy studied to become an architect. Just like they planned, when Alex was a old enough to be babysat, Gabriella continued her studies and became a pediatrician. After college, they finally got married and bought a home.

Gabriela sensed a presence and turned to the door, "Look, there's daddy!"

Troy chuckled as he came closer to Gabriella and Ava. Their little princess. Ava was born a year after they got married. "Hey, pretty baby."

"She missed her daddy." Gabriella said as she passed their 11 month old baby. Troy can still clearly remember the time Gabriella's life was put on risk.

_"Troy, my water broke." Gabriella's panicked voice matched her frantic look. _

_Troy thought he misheard, "What?"_

_"Troy! My water broke!" Gabriella exclaimed when she felt a sharp pain soar throughout her entire body. "Ah!" was her cry._

_Troy looked around trying to remember what the doctor said. "Deep breaths, baby. Deep breaths." Troy tried as he rub Gabriella's back._

_"Get my bag!" Gabriella demanded to which Troy quickly obliged._

_Within the next 20 minutes, Troy has managed to rush Gabriella to the hospital, almost breaking every traffic law. _

_Withing the next long hours, Troy stood by Gabriella's side as she tried to push their little boy. "I can't Troy. It hurts too much."_

_"Baby, you can do this." Troy said as he soothed Gabriella. "Push!" the doctor said._

_Gabriella pushed with all her might, "Baby, I can't" _

_"You can do this baby, you're doing fine." Troy replied as Gabriella's grip tightened around his hands._

_"One last push Gabriella. On my count, get ready to push." the doctor said as she began to count, "Push!"_

_Gabriella screamed as she pushed with every bit of strength that was left inside of her. Soft cries filled the room._

_"Congratulations, it's a gorgeous big boy." The doctor said as he passed Alex to Gabriella, "Daddy, if you would like to please cut the cord."_

_Troy took the scissors with nervous hands and cut it. Troy looked at his now family. He looked at Gabriella with a relief, for a moment he feared that he would lose her, and he couldn't take that. He refuse that to happen. _

"Auntie Sharpay came over." Gabriella informed whipping Troy out of the memory.

Troy blew bubbles in Ava's stomach pleased to hear the angelic giggles that escapes through the toddler's mouth, 'Uh oh."

Gabriella giggled and smiled at the father-daughter moment, "Alex went to sleep at Chad's and play with Jaden. That boy is growing up too fast and becoming more like Chad by the second." Jaden is Chad and Sharpay's little boy.

"Now, don't say that. My boy would be like me. The best." Troy bragged and looked at Gabriella with a smirk. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Gabriella replied with a smile. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Troy said as he gave Gabriella a kiss to which she gladly returned. They pulled away when they heard a small whine and Troy groaned. "She's your baby."

Gabriella laughed, "Come on now Troy. It's your turn."

Troy whined, "But baby I'm tired." Gabriella laughed and stood up, "I'm tired too, you know? Come on I'll help you."

"No, you won't. You'd just stand there and laugh at me as a I try to changer her diapers. Alex was easier to change when he was this old." He complained but stood up also as they made their way through the bathroom.

Gabriella leaned against the doorway as she true to Troy's word watched them. Gabriella was content with her life. She know that everything would not be easy but they can make it. She knows that they could surpass any challenge as long as their together. Gabriella caught a glimpse of the ocean pools that still managed to make her heart flutter everytime. She knew that she made the right decision when she trusted and believed in him when he said the everything would turn out fine.

Once she knew that it's safe to go over, she walked to their direction and hugged Troy from behind. "I love you." She said and continued, "And Alex and Ava."

"I love you too." Troy replied as he took both Gabriella and Ava in his arms. "Chad's not allowed to pick up Alex from now on so he won't miss this kind of things."

Gabriella giggled, "You can't stop him Troy. Alex loves to play with Jaden."

"Well, next time bring Jaden over here then." Troy complained.

"You know you've always been stronger than me," Troy stiffened a little at the sudden change of Gabriella's mood, "You were always the one who made everything better and made me believe that everything would be alright. Thank you."

Troy didn't answer Gabriella right away, instead he went over to Ava's room and put her in her crib to where Gabriella followed. Troy finally turned to Gabriella, "You're the reason that made me stronger. You're the reason that makes me want to keep going. Without you, I'd be weak and hopeless. Baby, you're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me well along with the kids of course." He added the last words with a chuckle, he took her hands and pulled her in for an embrace, he whispered, "Baby, you're my wonderwall."

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me__  
__And after all, you're my wonderwall_

* * *

**A random thought. Tell me what you think? :) **


End file.
